Harmonie Ou pas
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- Syzygy. Mulder, Scully, la fin d'une enquête et le dérèglement cosmique.


Harmonie. Ou pas.

&

Sommaire : Post- Syzygy. Mulder, Scully, la fin d'une enquête et le dérèglement cosmique.

Pairing : Mulder/Scully.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

&&&&&

Une voiture passa devant le panneau d'Harmony, petite ville tranquille, surtout cette nuit. Enfin peut-être pas.

-Scully je te signale que tu viens de griller un stop !

-La ferme Mulder.

-C'est ça. Bien sur. Comme tu veux.

*

Le trajet restant se fit dans un silence de mort, les deux agents ruminant les évènements des derniers jours.

Elle se gara devant l'immeuble de Mulder, attendant qu'il descende de voiture. Ce qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire visiblement, elle le mit alors sur la voie.

-Bonne soirée Mulder.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, attendant qu'elle fasse de même, mais elle n'en fit rien. Il consentit donc à sortir du véhicule, non sans avoir lâcher un soupir d'irritation.

Ouvrant le coffre pour en sortir son sac, quelque chosa attira son attention.

Un paquet de cigarettes. Dépassant du sac de Scully.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

*Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Depuis quand fumait-elle ?*

De colère il claqua le coffre et au lieu de prendre ses affaires et rentrer tranquillement chez lui, il reprit place aux cotés de Scully.

-Mulder qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ?!

-Démarre.

Elle le dévisagea, sans comprendre.

Il était en colère. *Pourquoi ?*

-Démarre Scully !

Elle lui envoya un regard assassin mais démarra tout de même. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Mulder pour exploser.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec des cigarettes Scully ?!

Elle se tourna vers lui, outrée.

-_Je_ peux savoir de quel droit tu fouilles dans mes affaires !?!

-Je n'ai pas fouillé, le paquet dépassait. Et tu ne réponds pas à la question.

-J'en avais besoin.

-Pour quoi faire ?

Scully le regarda comme s'il était complètement débile, puis lui répondit.

-C'était soit je tirais quelques cigarettes, soit j'te tirai dessus.

Il fut surprit d'entendre autant de colère dans sa voix. Il grimaça et reconnu.

-Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été très sympa.

-« Sympa » Mulder ? Tu as été ignoble oui ! Le coup du latex, de me renifler –tout ça pour un vulgaire parfum- de me laisser tomber pour enquêter avec cette flic locale…..

Il aurait bien voulu disparaitre dans son siège à ce souvenir.

-D'accord, mais tout ceci était du à un dérèglement cosmique Scully.

-Bien sur.

-Tu ne me crois pas !? Tu penses sincèrement qu'on s'est comporté normalement là-bas !?

-Mulder….

-_Je_ n'étais _pas_ le seul à agir bizarrement je te rappelle.

-Oui. Il y'avait _ta_ détective White.

-Scully tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu crois.

-Oh moi tu sais, je ne crois _que_ ce que je vois, et j'en ai déjà trop vu.

Il murmura, presque pour lui-même.

-Ou pas assez.

-Excuse-moi ?!!?

-Rien. Je dis juste qu'on n'était pas dans notre état normal.

-Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de boire pendant une affaire ??

-Je n'ai pas _autant_ bu Scully.

Elle lui lança un regard significatif.

-Bien, si tu le dis.

Il revint à la charge.

-Pourquoi tu as ce paquet de cigarettes ?

-Parce que j'étais stressée et énervée, contre toi et que c'était ma façon d'évacuer le stress à une époque.

-Quelle époque ?

-Fac de médecine.

Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient entamé cette « discussion ».

-Et moi qui croyais que tu ne _savais_ pas te détendre….

-Mulder, j'ai fait d'autres choses à la fac aussi, à part étudié.

Sa curiosité venait d'être piquée.

-Lesquelles ?

-Tu ne le sauras pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis _toujours_ en colère contre toi.

Il fit une moue contrite.

-Je suis désolé, pour le coup du latex et le reste.

-J'espère.

Aie. C'était pas gagné.

Il rompit le silence quelques secondes plus tard.

-Scully le truc avec le détective White, c'est pour ça que tu t'es mise à fumer ?

-Ne te donnes pas autant d'importance Mulder.

-D'accord, mais j'ai raison non ?

-La ferme !

Elle arrêta la voiture, sur un parking.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

-Parce que tu me fatigue. Problème cosmique ou pas, j'aimerai, à l'avenir, que tu évites les blagues sexiste devant des inconnus, que tu me considères un peu plus et surtout que t'évite de t'envoyer en l'air dans la chambre voisine de la mienne !

-T'as peur que je fasse trop de bruit ?!

Si un regard pouvait tuer….

-Je _suis_ sérieuse Mulder.

Ca il le savait.

-D'accord Scully. A l'avenir, s'il y a un alignement planétaire bizarre, on évite les enquêtes douteuses.

-Ce serait un bon début oui.

-Et si jamais l'envie de cigarettes se fait trop ressentir, viens me voir.

-Mulder….

-Pour parler Scully. Pour qu'on puisse faire le point.

Elle acquiesça et redémarra la voiture.

-Scully, on va bien maintenant ?

Elle tourna la tête, le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, on va mieux.

Comme quoi la communication, même si ça ne fait pas tout, ça aide grandement.

&&&&&


End file.
